Mathilda Deadheart
by DeNerd
Summary: A Doctor Snuggles fanfic. Professor Emerald Makes an evil Mathilda Junkbottom. For anyone who never watched the series I have tried to explain who everyonr is


Matilda Deadheart

Mathilda Deadheart

This is a story based on the old cartoon called Doctor Snuggles. For anyone who never watched the cartoon, Doctor Snuggles was an optimistic and kind inventor who always tried to help people and make the world a better place with his inventions. I have also tried to explain whom everyone is when he or she first appears in the story. Also "Mathilda" is pronounced the same way as "Matilda" is. They just spelt it differently in the cartoons. With that said here goes...

In a darkish room containing way too magical equipment stands a tall and thin man wearing a grey suit and a black cloak and top hat. He has white hair and is leaning over something on the table in front of him. He taps it with a wand a few times and then switches a switch on it. It, or rather she, sits up. She is a robot, her feet are made from sardine tins, her legs and arms from soup cans, her skirt is an upturned metal bowl, her body and head are made from old biscuit tins, her hair is made from cotton reels, her nose is an old whistle and her eyes are made from flashlights. 

"Shame to use such basic materials" Says the man, who is called Professor Emerald. "But you have to look like the real one, even if she is a mess! Now what shall I call you, the name Mathilda is not bad but I certainly don't want your surname to be Junkbottom!" 

The robot Mathilda produces a card from her mouth. It has a picture of a bleeding heart. It is bleeding because it has a knife through it.

"A dead heart." Says Professor Emerald "Deadheart! That will be your surname. Mathilda Deadheart. I like it! Now your name is sorted out let me explain your purpose. Working for that idiotic Doctor Snuggles is a robot just like you, except that she is a clumsy idiot, I want you to bring her here and then pretend to be her so you can attack the people and animals that live in Snuggle Wood and one by one bring them here as well.

Matilda Deadheart smiles and her eyes glow with a green light.

It was nighttime in Snuggle Wood, and everyone was asleep. Everyone except for Mathilda Junkbottom. She was a robot made by the kindly Doctor Snuggles and was helping Ms Nettles, the lady for whom she had been created to help, by sweeping the floor of the Doctor's house.

Just as she had finished and was about to turn herself off, she heard a knock on the door. Curious, as there weren't many people who visited the house at one o'clock in the morning she opened it.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She thought at first that there was a mirror at the door, but then she realised that the robot standing there was standing in a different position to her. She was just about to produce a card with a question mark on it when the other robot kicked her on the leg, causing her to fall forwards, and hit the ON/OFF switch on her back.

Ms. Nettles, Doctor Snuggles cleaner, woke up with a start; she was sure that there had been a loud crashing sound from downstairs. "It could be a burglar!" she thought. Being careful she crept down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom she could she Mathilda at the door putting something into a bag, and making a lot of noise as she did so.

"Mathilda! I thought you were a burglar! What are you doing up at this time of night?" Asked Ms. Nettles. 

Mathilda picked up the broom she had next to her and held it in front of her. 

"Well it's nice of you to do the sweeping for me, but could you please do it a bit more quietly? I'm trying to get to sleep." Said Ms Nettles. 

Mathilda nodded and produced a card. Ms Nettles looked at it. It had a heart, with a dagger going through it, printed on it. 

"Mathilda that's not very nice..." Ms Nettles started just as Mathilda brought the broom crashing down on her head.

Nobby mouse peered out from his mouse hole at what was going on. He lived in the kitchen and had seen what had just happened. Now he was watching Matilda as she put Ms. Nettles into a large sack. He didn't know what to think. It wasn't like Mathilda to be violent and that certainly hadn't been one of her clumsy accidents. He saw the card on the floor and quickly ran across the room to get it. He looked at it. "Oh dear, this is bad! I'd best let Doctor Snuggles know about this straight away." He thought.

Ms. Nettles opened her eyes, her head hurt. She tried to move but realised that she was tied up and gagged. So she looked around the room. Sitting in one corner was Mathilda, who was also tied up. Only she was chained to the wall as well. It suddenly struck Ms. Nettles that they were in some sort of cell.

She tried to say "What have you done you mechanical maniac!" But the gag muffled her words, not that that stopped her. "When I get out of these ropes I'm taking you to the junkyard where you belong!" 

Puzzled, Mathilda produced a card with a question mark on it. 

"You know what I mean you piece of junk!" Ms. Nettles tried to shout. But Mathilda didn't understand her, so she went to undo the gag in Ms. Nettle's mouth. Only the ropes around her wrists stopped her, she looked at the ropes for a brief second and then pulled her hand apart hard, snapping the ropes in the process. Mathilda's strength was one of her good points.

She then undid Ms. Nettles gag and untied her. She produced another question mark card. This time with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Said Ms. Nettles, "But why did you hit me on the head?"

"She didn't" Said a voice from above them. It was Professor Emerald, and he was standing at the top of a flight of stairs leading to a door. Next to him was Mathilda Deadheart. "This is the lady who hit you. Not that pathetic pile of junk!" 

At this Mathilda Junkbottom jumped up angrily and tried to pull the chains out of the wall. She had absolutely no affect on the chains, much to the amusement of Mathilda Deadheart. "Oh don't start that again!" Said Professor Emerald. "You're not strong enough to snap iron even if we have had to replace you ropes 3 times already."

"So what's going on?" Asked Ms. Nettles confused.

"I'll explain this again for you." Said Professor Emerald. "This is Mathilda Deadheart." He pointed to her. "I created her using my magic. She is perfectly identical to the rubbish tip sat next to you. I created her to cause trouble for you and that stupid "Doctor" Snuggles without being noticed. Unfortunately, due to the fact that my version of Mathilda seems to share her stupidity, this plan has failed as she let one of your friends see her attack you." Mathilda Deadheart looked ashamed of herself as he said this. "But I have you two and kind old Doctor Snuggles will want to get you back, so he will come here and I will capture him when he does. So I will forgive her mistake. And now I will leave, don't get any ideas about trying to escape you're probably to stupid to be able to."

Back in Snuggle Wood a frantic Nobby mouse was hurriedly explaining what had happened to Doctor Snuggles and Dennis the Badger, who often helped Doctor Snuggles with his inventions and adventures. 

"Is this another one of your tricks Nobby?" Dennis asked, as Nobby had a reputation of being a trickster.

"No! I'm telling the truth! Mathilda even made this." Nobby answered holding up the card with the stabbed heart on it. "I don't know why she did it, one minute she was sweeping the next she attacked Ms. Nettles!"

"Maybe Ms. Nettles upset her, but it's not like Mathilda to be violent and she and Ms. Nettles get on very well, at least I thought they do." Said Doctor Snuggles, "But now we need to know where they are."

"We could use the multi-where-abouts machine" Said Dennis. The Multi-where-abouts machine was able to let its user see where people were and what they were doing and saying.

"Good idea Dennis" said Doctor Snuggles. So they tuned in Mathilda and Ms. Nettles into the machine. They saw them sat in a cell. Mathilda was trying to rip off the chains that were attaching her to the wall and Ms. Nettles was asleep.

"Well they're in a cell, but where?" Said Nobby

"We could ask the cosmic cat. He always knows everything." Said the doctor. The cosmic cat was from outer space and so had some problems with the Earth's gravity but he always seemed to know how to solve their problems, sometimes even before they'd told him what was wrong.

In five minutes they were at Granny Toots hospital for sick cats, which was where the Cosmic cat lived.

" You want to know where Ms. Nettles and Mathilda are?" Said the Cosmic cat, before they'd said a word.

"Yes. If you don't mind, of course." 

"They are in a prison cell, in Professor Emerald's castle."

"And where's that?" Nobby piped up.

"A long, long way from here, past the salt and the pepper mountains, and over the Rainbow." 

_(Author's Note: I just made that up, I don't even know what type of home Professor Emerald lived in!) _

"Then we must set off immediately!" Shouted Doctor Snuggles.

Back in their cell, Mathilda was still trying to pull her chains out of the wall. "Don't bother. Professor Emerald was right. It isn't going to work. We might as well wait for the doctor to help us. He'll know what to do." Ms. Nettles told her. But it was no use. Mathilda was too annoyed to listen. She hadn't liked Professor Emerald calling her stupid, and the thought of that dumb, idiotic Clone laughing at her was enough to make her...

She pulled extra hard on the chains and there was a loud crash as the bricks attaching the chains to the wall fell on the floor. Ms. Nettles looked shocked, while Mathilda looked quite smug.

"Well Mathilda" Ms. Nettles said when she had finally got over the shock. "I'm sorry I said you couldn't do it. Now could you get us out of here?"

Mathilda walked up to the door and looked through the small window at the guard and waved at him, smiling.

"You! How'd you get out of those chains?" He asked "Well it doesn't matter 'cos you're going straight back in 'em!" He finished and, not thinking, he unlocked the door and launched himself at Mathilda. Mathilda quickly jumped aside and the guard fell onto the steps. Knocking himself out.

Mathilda knelt down and took the guards keys. Ms Nettles walked up the stairs. "Well that was lucky! Now lets get out of here." She said. Mathilda looked at the guard on the floor, silently she picked him up and laid him on the bed. Then they left.

Doctor Snuggles and the others arrived at the castle. "Right everyone we're here. Now we have to keep quite or we might get caught." Said Doctor Snuggles. So they started to creep round the castle. Soon they saw Professor Emerald and Mathilda Deadheart talking.

"Now Mathilda, that idiot Snuggles will be here soon so I want you to guard the cells so that when he comes you'll be there to stop him. Got that?" Professor Emerald said. Mathilda Deadheart nodded and went to walk off. "Oh Mathilda. No more mistakes. Or else." Mathilda shook her head.

"She's working for Professor Emerald!" Dennis muttered under his breath.

"Quick lets follow her." Said Nobby "She'll take us to Ms. Nettles!"

Mathilda Deadheart walked quickly towards the cells. She didn't want to make any more mistakes. Not because she was afraid of Professor Emerald, of course. It was just that... well, he had made her and she'd like to... repay the favour. Anyway, it wasn't as if he was horrible to her, he was quite nice actually.

She stopped. She couldn't believe what she'd just thought. "I'm not supposed to think things like that, it's soft." She thought. She walked on a bit more. "Still it is true." She thought again. "Why am I thinking like this? I'm supposed to be an evil robot, not a pansy! I'll just have to get this sorted out later, now I've got to go the cells."

When she got to the cells she panicked. They'd got out somehow. She ran straight to Professor Emerald. It was a shame for her that she ran so fast she didn't realise that she had just gone straight past Doctor Snuggles.

Mathilda and Ms. Nettles were silently walking through the castle. Soon they heard Professor Emerald shouting.

"WHAT! What do you mean they escaped!!!" He roared, Mathilda Junkbottom could see, from looking round the corner, that he was shouting at Mathilda Deadheart, who was looking very ashamed. "How could you let them escape! You must have taken too long to get to the cells!" He snapped. Mathilda Deadheart nervously produced a card. Professor Emerald snatched it from her. "Well that's your problem isn't it? You're soft. I don't need you for anything else and I doubt you'll be able to do anything without making a mess of it. So you can get out of my castle and never come back!" He shouted. He threw the card on the floor and stormed off. Mathilda Deadheart walked away from them, sadly.

Mathilda Junkbottom picked up the card and looked at it. It was a heart.

Doctor Snuggles, Dennis and Nobby had followed Mathilda Deadheart back, mostly because there was nothing better to do. They had seen the argument, seen Mathilda Deadheart walk off, and then they saw Mathilda Junkbottom walk around a different corner.

"How on Earth?!" The Doctor started to say. But then Ms. Nettles saw them.

"The other Mathilda, the one who brought me here, was a fake." She told them. "Professor Emerald made it so it could confuse us into thinking Mathilda had turned evil."

"Well I'm glad that's sorted out." Said Dennis, "Now lets get out of here."

"Good idea." Said Ms. Nettles. So they headed towards the exit, unfortunately they caught up with Mathilda Deadheart, and this time she saw them.

Mathilda Deadheart spun round. She couldn't believe her luck. She suddenly ran towards Doctor Snuggles ready to hit him. But Mathilda Junkbottom jumped in the way and stopped her. So Mathilda Deadheart grabbed her and tried to push her out of the way, but Mathilda Junkbottom was too strong for her. They had got themselves into a stalemate, each trying to get one over the other but neither getting anywhere. Until Mathilda Deadheart slumped down to the floor. Nobby had managed to climb up here back unnoticed and had pushed her ON/OFF button.

"Well done Nobby! Now lets go home." Doctor Snuggles said. They all went to leave, all of them except Mathilda Junkbottom. She was just stood looking at Mathilda Deadheart. Silently she unscrewed the back of Mathilda Deadheart's body. The place where the clock that substituted as her heart was. There was a clock in there. But it wasn't ticking as it had wound down along time ago. So Mathilda Junkbottom wound it up, put it back. Then she switched Mathilda Deadheart back on.

"What are you doing you metal maniac!" Snapped Ms. Nettles. But rather than attacking them, as everyone had expected her to, Mathilda Deadheart shot out a lot of cards, they all had hearts on them. Doctor Snuggles smiled. "Would you like to come with us back to Snuggle Wood?" He asked. Mathilda Deadheart nodded.

Back in Snuggle Wood a couple of days later Doctor Snuggles watched as Mathilda Junkbottom and Mathilda Deadheart (Who, for simplicities sake, they had decided to call Maria.) helped each other with the housework. "Mathilda could I speak to you in private?" He asked. Mathilda nodded. "How did you know about Maria's heart being wound down?" Mathilda produced a largish card. 

"She cared for Professor Emerald." It read, "That meant she must have had a heart. I just thought it must have been confused."

"But what will happen when it winds down again?" Asked the doctor. Another card was produced.

"Someone will be there to wind it back up. She has friends now. Remember what you told me. "You can depend on a friend to always help you out. That's what a friend is all about.""


End file.
